Perfection?
by Lychees Crescent
Summary: Perbedaan yang kontras dalam hubungan memang menjadi pelengkap dalam kekurangan masing-masing. Bukan berarti kesempurnaan. Namun mungkin bisa jadi. Warning: AU, OCC, pair! AiYa


Kekurangan. Semua hal selalu memililiki kekurangan. Tiada hal yang selalu diliputi oleh kesempurnaan. Salah satu contohnya dapat diambil dari hubungan sang ketua osis yang perfeksionis dan si beruang hibernasi yang anti bangun pagi. Kontraks memang. Mengingat perbedaan mereka yang terbalik dalam segi sifat dan justru di samakan dalam segi fisik yang menarik maupun akademik.

Walau Yaya seorang yang selalu ingin mencapai kesempurnaan dalam semua hal atau dalam istilah seorang yang bersifat perfeksionis, tapi justru dia malah seakan sulit untuk mencapai sebuah kesempurnaan dalam sebagian besar hal. Contohnya dalam hal memasak. Mungkin Yaya seorang yang cerdas, disiplin dan selalu bisa mendalami kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Tapi, dalam hal masak memasak, Yaya sangat jauh kalah telak diantara teman-teman kenalannya. Terlebih dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan pastry. Jangan tanya kemampuannya soal hal ini, atau kau akan berakhir di UGD.

Mungkin Air seseorang yang sering telat bangun dan dikenal sebagai pemalas. Tapi dalam beberapa hal dia menjadi paling unggul diantara sudara-saudaranya. Kebersihan misalnya atau nilai mata pelajaran asing yang paling tinggi. Hingga membuatnya selalu mengikuti kejuaraan nasional yang berhubungan dengan bahasa asing. Terlebih Jepang dan Inggris. Walau Air akui dia pemalas, namun dirinya bukan pemalas dalam segala hal. Hanya sebagian hal saja. Seperti terlalu malas bergerak, tidur mirip mayat hingga bangun telat. Air orang yang terbilang santai dalam menghadapi masalah dan justru lebih sederhana serta apa adanya dalam mencapai sesuatu yang di targetkannya.

Dari deskripsi singkat tadi, keduanya memang lumayan terbalik. Namun dari semua itulah mereka saling menggantungkan diri dan mencintai. Percaya?

Boboiboy belong Animonsta.

Warning : OCC, AU, OC, typo, no robots, etc.

Don't like don't read.

Happy reading.

.

Matahari telah menyongsong keatas. Tanda malam telah usai dan sang pagilah yang menggantikan. Semua mahluk mulai menjalani aktivitasnya masing-masing. Pengecualian bagi orang-orang yang begadang hingga tengah malam bahkan hingga fajar hampir menjelang. Termasuk pemuda termuda diantara kembar lima. Bedanya sang pemuda memang tidak tidur larut malam. Melainkan jam 08.00 p.m.

Padahal jam telah menunjukan pukul 05.30 a.m. Sedangkan jam pertamanya dimulai pukul 08.00 a.m. Well, walaupun beberapa orang menganggapnya masih terlalu awam untuk bangun. Tapi tetap saja, mengingat seberapa leletnya Air saat mandi bahkan hingga tertidur kembali. Parah.

 _Wake up my dear! ..._

 _Do not be lazy morning already ..._

 _You want me to you slap?..._

Suara terkutuk namun indah terdengar dari sang ponsel yang terletak tak jauh dari gendang telinga Air. Membuatnya mengumpat beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan bangun lalu melihat layar ponsel tersayangnya itu. Seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Gadis licik." Entahlah Air berkata itu untuk siapa. Lalu setelahnya dia bangkit dari ranjangnya yang pastilah empuk dengan setengah hati menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dikamarnya.

.

.

.

Gempa memang selalu bangun paling pagi diantara saudara-saudaranya. Maka dari itu dirinya sangat hafal kapan saudara-saudaranya berdatangan menuju meja makan satu persatu setiap pagi kecuali hari sabtu dan minggu. Biasanya saudaranya yang datang paling pagi ke meja makan adalah Api, lima menit kemudian Taufan, lalu tak lama Halilintar. Dan satu jam seperempat kemudian, Air baru turun dari kamarnya. Hingga dia sering telat ke sekolah.

Tapi dalam beberapa hari ini, suatu kejanggalan terjadi pada Air. Air yang biasanya bangun paling telat, sekarang justru yang paling pagi. Sungguh suatu keajaiban yang luar biasa.

"Pagi." Gempa menyapa adik bungsunya disertai senyum hangat dan canggung. Belum terbiasa okay. Sedangkan Air, dirinya hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Gempa duduk berhadapan dengan Air. Makanan sudah lengkap tersaji, disediakan oleh para pelayan manssion. Tinggal menunggu saudara-saudara mereka yang lain.

.

.

.

Sama halnya seperti respon Gempa sebelumnya. Mereka juga begitu. Bedanya Gempa bisa dengan gampang menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya dengan tidak memasang tampang lebay. Dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan kata 'heeee' yang teramat panjang.

"Api, Taufan selamat pagi." Sambut Gempa ramah pada kedua adiknya yang masih memasang wajah kaget.

"Pagi." Sahut keduanya. Kemudian ikut duduk berasama Gempa juga Air yang tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Taufan yang memang memiliki sifat selalu ingin tahu atau dalam bahasa gaul kepo. Langsung berbisik pada Api yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aneh ya?" Bisiknya. Api yang diketahui satu dua dengan Taufan mengangguk antusias.

"Iya. Kerasukan kali." Celetuk Api asal. Taufan memukul puncak kepala Api.

"Ngawur. Mana ada yang kaya gitu."

Api memegangi puncak kepalanya. Bibirnya mengerucut hendak mengeluarkan protes.

"Tapikan aneh. Dia pasti kemasukan sesuatu. Mungkin saja arwahnya prajurit perang. Mereka itukan disiplin selalu bangun pagi."

Taufan mendengus. "Ngga logis. Kira-kira kenapa ya?"

"Seperti ucapan ku tadi Taufan." Taufan mendelik pada Api yang memasang wajah serius.

"Aku serius."

"Kau kira aku ngga serius?"

"Wajah mu ngga meyakinkan sih."

"Sialan," umpat Api dan Taufan terkekeh.

"Katanya seriusan." Lanjut Api.

"Pagi Halilintar."

"Hn."

Halilintar ikut duduk bergabung bersama mereka. Lengkap sudah. Tinggal menyantap habis hidangan enak yang telah tersedia. Terutama Api dan Taufan yang tampaknya sudah kehilangan gairah kepo mereka. Keduanya sudah siap dengan sendok dan garpu di tangan masing-masing.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Api dan Taufan bersamaan. Dengan cepat keduanya segera mengambil hidangan-hidanga yang tak akan habis oleh lima orang dengan kekanakan.

Sedangkan ketiga saudara lainnya. Menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

Semenjak pacaran dengan sang ketua osis yang terkenal perfeksionis seminggu yang lalu, dia jadi lebih banyak bergerak. Selain membereskan kamar tidurnya yang memang tidak seperti kamar Taufan atau pun Api. Yang mirip-mirp bangkai kapal pecah. Melainkan rapi, wangi, dan bersih tanpa bantuan para pelayan mansion. Dia juga jadi selalu bangun lebih pagi, bahkan dari saudara-saudaranya. Termasuk Gempa. Dia jadi merasa bergantung pada sang kekasih.

"Tumbem datangnya pagi. Biasanya kena jemur di lapangan sampai jam pelajaran kempat." Suara perempuan dengan nada menyindir plus sinis. Tanpa melihat wajah sang pemilik suara. Air pun sudah bisa tahu siapa orang itu.

"Mendingam kena jemur dari pada kena tampar." Balas Air sinis. Orang itu tertawa pelan. Kemudian duduk disamping Air. Air saat ini memang sedang berada ditaman dan duduk di atas kursi besi putih panjang. Menunggu jam pelajaran pertama yang dimulai sekitar dua puluh menit lagi.

"Lebih enak beginikan tapi. Dari pada habis dijemur terus kena tampar sama ini." Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya kedepan wajah Air. Air memutar bola matanya, kemudian menggenggam tangan gadis itu agar turun kebawah.

"Ngga sopan sama calon suami sendiri." Celetuk Air.

"Percaya diri banget." Ujar gadis itu dengan nada sombong.

"Dari pada malu-maluin."

"Ngga nyambung." Gadis itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Air. Kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menyenderkan kepala bersurai hitam kemerahannya dibahu Air.

"Cape banget." Ujar gadis itu. Air menoleh, kemudian mengusap kepala gadis itu.

"Makannya jangan jadi Ms. Perfeksionis Yaya. Ngga ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini." Komentar Air. Dia melirik sang kekasih dari ekor matanya.

"Hmm. Bukannya ngga ada, tapi belum dilengkapi. Pasti ada." Ucap Yaya. Seperti biasa sikap egoisme kekasihnya kambuh.

"Jika itu artinya harus mengubah tubuh atau sikap kita?"

"Ngomong apa sih? Ko malah tanya kaya begitu."

Air memutar bola matanya. Yaya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Apa?"

"Percuma ngomong begitu sama kamu kalau belum ada bukti." Air melipat tangannya di depan dada. Yaya masih mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Susah gimana?"

"Susah. Kamu itukan egoismenya tinggi terus moto kamu 'saya tidak percaya dengan apa yang saya dengar, tapi dengan yang saya lihat'." Ujar Air sambil menirukan gaya Yaya.

"Biarin. Pokoknya kesempurnaan itu ada titik." Yaya menatap Air dengan mata memicing.

"Iya dipikiran kamu. Aslinya sih engga ada." Komentar Air kali ini membuat Yaya kesal.

"Air nyebelin beruang hibernasi."

"Dari pada kamu Ms. Perfeksionis. Apa yang bisa dibanggain coba?"

"Kamu juga apa yang bisa dibanggain beruang hibernasi."

"Seengganya pelan-pelan aku bisa berubahkan. Itu juga karena kamu. Well, tahu ngga sih kita ini saling melengkapi dan bergantung. Tapi susah ngatasin kamu yang punya penyakit perfeksionisme. Jadi itu tugas ku sekarang."

"So tahu." Ujar Yaya lalu bangkit berdiri dengan kesal. Walau sekesal-sekesalnya Yaya pada sang kekasih, dia bahkan tak lupa memberikan kecupan ke bibir sang kekasih sebelum akhirnya pergi. Setelah mengucapkan.

"Jangan sampai ketiduran di kelas."

Air tersenyum. Penyakit hibernasinya bisa diatasi perlahan karena usah sang kekasih yang diam-diam memasang alarm dengan suara dalam bahasa asing. Hingga selama seminggu ini dia selalu bangun awal. Berarti dia juga harus bisa menghilangkan penyakit perfeksionisme sang pacar.

Karena well, mereka harus bisa saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing dengan saling menasehati ketika ada salah kaprah. Tapi dia jadi memikirkan ucapan Yaya.

"Mungkin memang ada kesempurnaan. Bukan benda atau semacamnya. Tapi cinta bisa. Mungkin sedikit membenarkan Yaya saja sudah cukup. Dia cukup benar." Air tersenyum. Lalu berdiri ketika bel masuk telah dibunyikan. Tanda jam pelajaran pertama akan di mulai.

.

.

.

 _ **Gaje ya? Emang iya.**_

 _ **Makasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^^**_


End file.
